


do the things that you'd only read about

by heartbreakgirl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Michael, Boys In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, book worm!Luke, but he's so soft for Luke, lots of cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreakgirl/pseuds/heartbreakgirl
Summary: When he looks over, Michael's eyes are open and he's grinning from ear to ear.“I love you.”He smiles shyly, eyes rolling fondly. “I love you too, Michael.”or, book worm Luke & bad boy Michael





	do the things that you'd only read about

**Author's Note:**

> i found this unfinished in my drafts and thought it was a super cute concept so i decided to finish it and touch it up a lil and post it and here we are.
> 
> LUKE'S CHARACTER IS LITERALLY ME IN THIS I AM THE BIGGEST BOOK NERD except of course he's way cuter than me duh BUT HONESTLY

Luke’s currently got his nose buried deep inside  _ The Book Thief _ , when he's abruptly being bought back down to earth by the sound of a throat clearing.

He jumps, snapping the paperback shut with a small yet significant  _ thump _ . “Uh, hi. How can I help you?”

He's met with mean eyes and a scowl. A man presumably in his late 40s or early 50s, bald and slouching with what looks to be a permanent frown on his face. He reminds Luke slightly of Ebenezer Scrooge from one of his all time favourite books,  _ A Christmas Carol.  _ “I'm looking for the restroom.” Even his voice sounds grumpy.

Luke doesn't mention the fact that there are literally arrows in every aisle in the store that point in the direction of the restroom, put there solely to prevent questions like the one the man just asked him from being asked. He simply smiles and nods and guides the man to the correct place. He doesn't get a thank you.

He sighs, opening his book back up to the correct page. He's barely managed to read one sentence by the time he's being interrupted yet again. This time, though, he's met with a pair of bright green eyes and a playful smirk.

“Michael, I told you, you can't keep bothering me at work. It's unprofessional.” he scolds, but with a big fat smile on his face, which kind of defeats the whole point he's trying to make, really. But eh.

Michael scoffs. “So you reading on the job is  _ sooo  _ professional, hm?” he teases, to which Luke rolls his eyes and pouts. The pout is shortly kissed off his face, Michael muttering, “I missed you” against his lips.

“Michael!” This isn't the first time Michael's shamelessly shown him affection in public, at work even. Luke would  _ not  _ enjoy his boss catching them in a compromising position again (yes, again). “I'm serious. You have to leave.” he pleads, briefly scanning the area for his boss. They're already beginning to get stares from nearby shoppers.  _ God. _

Now Michael's pouting. “But I miss youuu.”

Luke can't deny that makes him feel all mushy and squiggly inside (squiggly? yeah, squiggly). “We were together at school earlier.” he rolls his eyes, acting like he totally doesn't miss Michael too, pshh. (He doesn't need to clarify anyway, Michael knows it.)

“We only had 2 classes together today. And you're so far away in both of them.”

“Yeah, _ thankfully. _ Who knows what you'd do if we sat anywhere near each other.”

Michael sniggers. “You're right.” he leans forward on the counter, looking up at Luke through his lashes. “Come over later?” he says hopefully.

Luke considers. He has a boat load of homework due this week, and a whole bunch of chores that need doing. The smart decision would be to go straight home after work and get started. 

“Sure. As soon as I'm done here.”

Michael's grin is so wide it almost looks like it hurts, and Luke feels his heart skip several beats. Before he knows it he's being kissed again, this time with Michael's hands on his cheeks keeping him still. “Love you, baby!” and then he's skipping - yes, skipping - out of the store.

***

Luke's shift doesn't end for another hour and a half. He passes that time reading.

He loves Wednesdays for 2 reasons; 1, they're not as busy and therefore 2, he's hardly ever interrupted. Except, of course, when Michael pops in without warning because he just ‘missed him too much’.

He sighs, a dreamy smile taking over his face.

He and Michael have only been dating for a couple months - though Luke had liked him for way longer, always a sucker for the bad boys (he blames the teen romance novels) but he'd always been positive Michael was way too cool for him anyway, with his dyed hair and pierced brow and countless tattoos and constant smirk.

He knew he had no chance - where Michael walked like he owned the place, Luke could barely make his way up stairs without tripping over his own 2 feet; where Michael talked in that smooth and crisp yet simultaneously rough and raspy voice, Luke can't carry through a single conversation without humiliating himself at  _ least  _ once; Michael had friends to hang out with and concerts to go to and clubs to party at in his free time, whereas in Luke's free time, he just read books.

Miraculously, however, Michael somehow managed to see past all of that. And it was  _ him  _ who made the first move.

Luke will never forget their first kiss - also his  _ first ever  _ kiss - Michael had taken complete control and kissed him so well he forgot his own unfortunate inexperience.

They've done _things_ together, but not the actual _thing_ , and sometimes Luke gets scared that Michael will get bored of waiting for him and just leave. After all, he's Michael fucking Clifford and he can get any boy or girl he wants. But so far that hasn't happened yet.

When Luke's shift finally ends, he sends Michael a text message telling him  _ I'm on my way.  _ Michael responds with about a billion heart eye emojis, making Luke snort.

***

Michael's house has practically become his own.

It's a not too small, not too large, just perfect place with an apple tree that Luke is obsessed with in the back garden. Michael's back garden is almost like their special little place (or so Luke likes to think).  _ L + M <3  _ is even carved into the apple tree’s trunk (“This is so cheesy.” “I've seen the kinds of books you read, you love it.” “Shut up.”).

His parents aren't home from work yet, so they're sat on the couch in the living room instead of up in Michael's room like usual. Luke is curled up into Michael's side, taking discreet sniffs every now and then (he smells really good, okay?) and just generally enjoying his presence.

He sneaks a glance up at Michael just to see him already staring back. Whenever Michael catches Luke staring, he's obviously an embarrassed blushing mess, but somehow even now when he's the one who catches Michael staring at _ him, _ he's still the embarrassed one.

“Have I ever told you how fuckin’ pretty you are?”

Luke, despite his blush and the small smile tugging on his lips, rolls his eyes at that. “Yeah. M’not though.”

Michael's eyebrows raise high up on his forehead, and he looks so genuinely offended it makes Luke laugh. “Excuse me? How dare you talk like that about my Luke? Apologise now.”

Luke laughs again, burying his face further into Michael's neck. “Shut up.”

“Nope. Not till you admit you're pretty.”

Luke groans, his face the brightest of bright reds now. “Girls are pretty. Not boys.”

“Then please explain to me why you're prettier than any girl I've seen?”

Luke's stomach does this weird thing where it, like, starts twisting and turning like it does when he's anxious, but in this case it's minus the anxious part. He groans to cover up. “You're cheesy.”

“Shh. Only you get to know it.” Michael whispers exaggeratedly, pressing a kiss to Luke's hair and proceeding to stroke it softly.

***

Luke, like most teenagers, hates school, but not for the same reason his peers do. 

He has no friends for starters (Calum and Ashton hardly count because they're not really  _ his  _ friends, they're Michael’s).

Luke used to get really upset about that fact. So much that he'd often cry about it to his mum, who reassured him by telling him that he didn't need friends, that his books were his friends. It seemed lame at the time, and, well, okay, it's  _ still _ lame. But then, so is Luke.

Something else he hates - school isn't really  _ school _ without a good handful of mean people. And although he's not being picked on and teased  _ as  _ much as he used to since he's started dating Michael (perks of being with the tough popular guy) there are still a few jabs here and there.

It's nothing too serious, and it's not like he cries himself to sleep over being called a nerd for reading at the back of the school field at lunch. It's just irritating and Luke could do without it.

The thing about school he definitely hates most, though, would  _ have  _ to be the popular group. Or in other terms, Michael's circle of friends.

Now don't get him wrong, they're not exactly bad people (as far as Luke's aware anyways) they're just… scary looking. Not like axe murderer scary, more like  _ you're-way-too-cool-for-me-to-breathe-your-air  _ scary.

Luke knows to never judge a book by its cover, both figuratively  _ and  _ literally, but he can't help it sometimes. That's why he declines every time Michael tells him to eat his lunch with them instead of on his own in his usual spot at the back of the field. Michael always insists on going with him and keeping him company, but as much as Luke would love that, he never lets him - Michael deserves quality time with his friends too, regardless of Luke's irrational fear of them.

Today, though, Michael doesn't appear to be taking no for an answer.

_ “Mikeeey _ , I promise I'm fine. The weather is beautiful and I'd rather eat outside anyway. It's okay.”

“Then let me come with you.”

Luke hesitates. “But your - ”

He doesn't get to finish his sentence, because he's suddenly being dragged to the back of the field, to his special spot (he loves it because he gets to just be away from everyone and he's underneath the tree’s generous shade and he's got the most perfect view of the sky).

Michael lays down on the grass, legs bent up at the knees. He sighs, deep and content, linking his hands together beneath his head. “Read to me.”

“Huh?” Luke asks dumbly.

Michael gives him this lopsided smile (not smirk, smile). “Whatever you're reading. Read it to me.” he repeats, softer this time.

It's a strange request, and wouldn't Michael rather have actual fun with his cool popular friends than have Luke _read_ to him?

He decides to go along with it anyway.

“Okay.” And so he does. Opening his book up to the right page, he takes a deep breath.

_ “She hadn't even said anything nice about him. She hadn't told him that he was prettier than any girl, and that his skin was like sunshine with a suntan. And that's exactly why she hadn't said it. Because all her feelings for him - hot and beautiful in her heart - turned to gobbledygook in her mouth.” _

Luke pauses to look at Michael - he has his eyes shut, a serene looking expression on his face. So serene, Luke's afraid he's fallen asleep (gosh, is he  _ that  _ boring?) but then he's blinking one eye open and raising his pierced eyebrow in question. “Why’d you stop?”

“Thought you fell asleep.”

“Keep going.”

He keeps going.  _ “She flipped the tape and pressed play, and waited for Robert Smith to start singing before she climbed up onto her dad's brown leather couch…” _

Luke's read 4 chapters aloud to him by the time lunch is over. When he looks over, Michael's eyes are open and he's grinning from ear to ear.

“I love you.”

He smiles shyly, eyes rolling fondly. “I love you too, Michael.”

***

It's a Saturday morning and Luke wakes up to a  _ good morning beautiful  _ text from Michael (he insists on being a cheesy fuck, because  _ I know you love that shit Luke _ ). He jokingly replies with _ morning weirdo _ .

***

He's in the mall cafe, nose in a book (as per usual) waiting for his tea to cool and most importantly, waiting for Michael to get there.

He's so absorbed in the words on the page his surroundings are practically non existent. That's one of the many reasons he loves reading so much; he can lose himself in a whole other world just through the power of words.

Suddenly he feels a strong pair of arms wrapping around him from behind, a head tucking into his neck and a pair of lips attaching to his cheek. He would scream, but with just a single sniff he knows immediately that it's Michael.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

He shuts his book, not forgetting to fold the page over beforehand so he doesn't lose his place (something he's done way too many times to count) as Michael sits down in front of him.

“Are you not gonna get anything?”

“Don't need to,” Michael smirks, reaching over to swipe some icing off the tip of Luke's cake with his finger and licking it off.

Luke rolls his eyes and groans. “God you're gross. I hope your hands are washed.”

“You better hope they are. Wanna know what I was doing before I got here?” and from the way his eyebrows are wagging, Luke's sure he doesn't wanna know.

Michael ends up ordering his own cake (that he ends up feeding half of to Luke anyway) (yup, they're  _ that  _ couple) and a cup of coffee. And because he doesn't have the patience to allow it to cool down a bit before he takes a sip, he burns his tongue and yelps like he's a cat whose tail got trodden on. Luke, being the loving, supportive boyfriend that he is, laughs his butt off.

They talk about anything and everything, like they usually do, Michael stealing little kisses here and there till it's nearly time for Luke to make his way home and he wants to cry because he'd rather stay here with Michael, listening to him talk about his lame video games that Luke will never understand the appeal of, and telling him all about the latest book he's finished and how great it was or how he wishes it could’ve ended instead, and seeing the genuine interest in Michael's face as he listens.

The apprehension must show on his face, because soon enough he feels his chin being lifted. “Hey, what is it, babe?” Michael frowns.

Luke shakes his head. “Nothing, nothing. I just don't wanna leave yet.”

Michael smiles - _smiles_ \- and it makes Luke so happy because yeah, everyone else gets to see his _sexy cool bad boy smirk_ on the daily, but it's him who gets to see this softer, sweeter side of him. That's Luke's smile right there.

“Me neither. I love spending time with you.”

“You'd rather spend time with your friends.” As much as he tries Luke can't keep the whiny, needy tone out of his voice.

If he were Michael he'd probably be annoyed with Luke's unnecessary insecurities - hell,  _ Luke's _ annoyed with them himself. But he just watches as his smile somehow softens even more and he's looking right into Luke's eyes, so deep it feels like his soul is being stared into.

“If I'd rather spend time with them I'd be with them right now. But I'm with you because I love you and I always have so much fun with you.”

Luke can tell he's being completely serious because that usual playful spark in his eyes isn't there, and he looks down at his lap to hide his blush and smile.

When they finally walk out it's hand in hand, Michael swinging their arms back and forth like a kid.

They walk all the way to Luke's house, talking all the way there about their future plans - or more specifically, Luke's future plans. He wants to be an author; he wants to make people feel things through his words, make people laugh so hard they can't breathe and sob until they can't anymore. Michael says he'll buy all his books, that he's already his biggest fan and makes Luke pinky promise him that he won't forget about him when he's rich and famous (which Luke finds ridiculous, because  _ he  _ should be the one worried about being forgotten by Michael).

The same sinking feeling from earlier returns when they arrive at Luke's front door. Michael's kissing him softly and pulling him into a tight hug and telling him he loves him, and Luke wants so desperately to tell him  _ stay, don't leave. _

He finds himself going for it. “Can you stay over?” it comes out small and quiet and shaky and Luke wants to kick himself. He's never done this before and Michael's probably gonna say no and he's gonna look like a fucking idiot and _ shit shit shit  _ - 

“I'd love to, baby."

Phew.

Michael greets his mum like he always does when he's over at Luke’s; “What's up Mama Hemmings!” it made Luke physically cringe the first time (and the second and third and fourth and fifth times) but now he's pretty much used to it.

They go up to Luke's room - leaving the door slightly open because  _ rules _ \- and cuddle up on his bed. Luke curls into Michael, watching as he texts his mum that he's sleeping over at his today (he'd originally put  _ luke couldnt bare being away from me for the night so im gonna have to sleep over, soz  _ but Luke made him delete it and start over). Then he's turning his full undivided attention to Luke, pulling him close and tickling his sides and kissing all over his face, making him giggle and squirm (in a  _ manly  _ way of course).

They talk a little more, about places they wanna go and things they wanna see and stuff they wanna do. Then they make out, Michael's hand underneath his shirt and Luke's hand in his hair, lips moving together slow and controlled.

Soon enough Luke is on top of him, grinding down against him slowly with the help of Michael's hands on his hips guiding him down, lips still moving against each other. His breathing is hard and heavy and he wants nothing more than to rip off the clothes separating them -

_ “Boys! Dinner!” _

Michael pulls back, throwing his head back against the headboard and groaning. “Shit.”

Luke snorts, climbing off of him reluctantly. “Come on.”

***

“Dude, I'm telling you she's fuckin’ sexy. Have you  _ seen  _ that ass?”

“I'm not saying she  _ isn't  _ sexy. Katy’s just sexier.”

“Are you fucking stupid, bro?”

Michael finally managed to convince Luke to sit with them at lunch, and though they may not exactly be as scary as Luke initially thought, they sure are fucking crazy.

There are 8000 conversations going on at once, and somehow Michael's the centre of every single one. He's got one arm wrapped securely around Luke's shoulders, thumb occasionally rubbing soothing circles there.

Luke didn't expect to but he feels surprisingly safe; he's surrounded by people he barely knows and they're all yelling their heads off and laughing way too loud and it should make Luke anxious and uncomfortable because that's just the sort of person he is, but Michael is warm by his side and his grip on him is tight and he feels nothing but safety.

He finds himself admiring Michael's side profile; he's so beautiful from every angle, it's unfair.

Since they've been together Luke's found that Michael's eyes tend to change colours depending on his surroundings and emotions - a mix of blue and green when he's out in the sun, bright green when he's happy or excited about something, almost grey when it's raining and he's tired or upset - right now they're this vibrant forest green, orbs dancing with energy and life. His cheeks are rosy and his nose is all scrunched because he's laughing at something someone said, and his full pink lips are stretched into a wide open-mouthed grin. Luke can't believe how lucky he is.

Calum catches Luke staring and snickers, making kissy faces at him. He blushes a deep red and rolls his eyes.

***

Luke's mum gave him permission to sleep over at Michael's (“you're lucky it isn't a school night.”) and they're currently up in Michael's room.

His dad's at work but his mum's home, downstairs in the living room. She's a sweet lady, and she loves Luke and his “good influence” on her son.

Being at Michael's house is so much better than hanging out at Luke's because Michael's actually  _ allowed  _ to keep his bedroom door shut at all times, so Luke isn't constantly on edge waiting for someone to suddenly burst in.

Especially right now, because they're kissing and Michael's hands are kneading at his ass, and he's hot and bothered and needs to be naked, like, now.

He can feel Michael's hard beneath him and that alone is enough to make him moan out loud.

“Michael,” he gasps out in between kisses before sitting up completely. Michael hums in response, hands still on his ass.

“I want…” he pauses, cheeks burning in embarrassment. Must he be so awkward? Taking a deep breath, he continues. “I'm ready. For… you know.”

Michael looks taken back, hands stilling altogether. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I've actually been thinking… about it for a while now and I want to. With you.” and he means it; he loves Michael with everything he has and he's made it pretty clear he'd never, ever hurt Luke willingly. If he trusts anyone to take his virginity, it's Michael.

“Luke,” he sighs, concern written all over his face. “You have to be sure - ”

“I am,” he says determinedly. “I'm ready.”

Michael still looks unsure. “Luke, seriously, I don't want you to regret this,” he says seriously. “I'm willing to wait forever. You're worth it.”

Luke shrinks back suddenly. “Do you not - do you not want me?”

He's met with a disbelieving look, and before he can say anything else he's being pulled back into a bruising kiss that leaves him breathless.

“Don't  _ ever  _ think that, okay?” Michael tells him in a stern voice once he pulls away. “Of course I want you. I always want you,” he kisses him again. “I just don't wanna risk hurting you.”

“You won’t.” He sounds so desperate it's pathetic, but he can't help it. He's been so afraid for so long but now he's ready to just give Michael all of him.

“You're sure?”

“I'm sure.”

“One hundred percent?”

“One million billion trillion percent.”

Michael smiles at him (that soft, sweet smile he saves for Luke alone) and kisses him again, slow and deep and full of passion. He feels it from the top of his head all the way down to the tips of his toes.

“Tell me to stop at any time, ‘kay?”

Luke nods.

Then he's being flipped onto his back with Michael hovering above him. Their lips meet again, and Luke can feel the passion, can hear the  _ I love you  _ loud and clear through the kiss.

Soon enough his shirt is off and on the bedroom floor, along with his jeans and boxers and Michael's shirt and jeans and boxers too, and now it's just Michael and Luke - skin against skin, with no barriers in between. Luke had expected his insecurities to come through, but in this moment all he can feel is pure anticipation.

He feels Michael's lips along his neck, trailing down, down, down till they reach his nipple and, because he knows how sensitive Luke is and just loves to mess with that, he takes it into his mouth, sucking gently. Luke yelps, slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his sounds (Michael's mum  _ is  _ downstairs).

He feels him smirk against his skin, before moving to the other nipple and repeating his actions.

Then he's moving farther down, kissing Luke all over - his stomach and his hip bones and his thighs -  _ completely  _ ignoring the place Luke needs him most. Before Luke can even begin whining about it he's reaching over, pulling open his top bedside table drawer and pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom. (Luke would ask why the hell he keeps those in such an obvious place, but it's proven to be convenient so he leaves it.)

He gently spreads Luke's legs apart, settling comfortably in between them. Luke watches as he pours a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together slowly.

He shuts his eyes, letting the weight of what's about to happen settle over him. He's going to lose his virginity. To Michael. Michael, the boy he loves more than anything and anyone else in the world. Michael's going to take his virginity.

He gasps at the sudden feeling of a finger rubbing along his rim; it doesn't  _ hurt,  _ not yet, because nothings actually inside him. It just surprises him.

Then the finger begins gently easing itself inside. “Shh, I know, I know, it's okay,” Michael whispers when Luke whimpers, kissing his forehead softly. “I got you, baby, I got you.”

10 minutes later sees 1 finger become 2 and then 2 become 3, and now the pain from the stretch is almost non existent and Luke's moaning into his fist, eyes watering and stomach clenching because it feels so  _ good.  _ Michael knows just how to curl his fingers to hit  _ that  _ spot inside him and he somehow knows exactly when Luke's ready, stopping altogether and pulling his fingers out slowly, gently. He still makes sure though.

“Ready, baby?”

Luke gulps, nodding. “Yeah,” it comes out shakier than he intends, and Michael's frowning.

“Hey, remember, if you need to stop, just say the word and we'll stop.”

Luke shakes his head no. “I want it,” he breathes. “I'm just scared.”

“You're okay. I'll take care of you, I promise.”

“I know.”

He watches Michael tear open the condom and slide it onto himself, trying not to freak out because he knows Michael is  _ far _ from small and Luke was nervous enough to have Michael's  _ fingers _ inside of him, let alone -

“Hey, we can stop.” Michael's soft, soothing voice cuts his train of thought short. The utter terror must've shown on his face.

“No, no, no. I promise. Just… go slow?”

“Of course, baby.”

He watches as Michael pours more lube into his hand, this time coating himself with it. His legs are gently spread further apart and propped up onto Michael's shoulders, and Michael's got his hand gripped around his cock, ready to start slowly pushing it inside -

“Wait!”

Michael pauses his actions, looking at Luke in concern.

Luke blushes. “Can you… can you hold my hand?” it sounds even dumber out loud than it did in his head, and he regrets his entire life but then this fond look is taking over Michael's face and he's interlacing their fingers, bringing Luke's hand up to his lips and kissing it.

Luke, too nervous to watch as Michael begins guiding his cock towards his entrance, keeps his eyes screwed shut.

And, okay, Michael's fingers were practically nothing compared to  _ this _ . Luke swears he's being split open.

The pain must be evident in his expression, because Michael's stopping halfway and planting kisses all over his face, whispering “sorry”’s and “i love you”’s.

“Take your time. Just tell me when you're ready, okay, baby?”

Luke nods, his breathing heavy. “Love it when you call me baby.”

Michael smiles. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“My baby,” he whispers. “My pretty baby.”

“You can - keep going now.”

“Sure?”

Luke hums a yes, and Michael continues until he bottoms out fully.

It still hurts a bit, but now that the pain is starting to give way, Luke wants more. The feeling of being so- so  _ full  _ is addictive, something Luke could definitely get used to.

“Michael.” He's panting, his vision already beginning to blur at the edges and they've barely started. “Please move. Need you.”

Michael's breathing is coming in heavy pants too, and he nods, the hand laced with Luke's resting on the pillow by Luke's head as he pulls out nearly all the way before pushing back in.

“Fuck,” he whimpers. The remnants of pain mixing with the pleasure, Michael's hand in his and the grip he has on his hip, it's all too good to be real and Luke wonders if he's actually dreaming. Not just this particular moment alone, but his entire relationship with Michael.

He can feel him everywhere - on top of him, inside him, all around him - and it's the greatest,  _ safest  _ feeling in the world. Nothing could possibly compare to this, Luke’s sure.

“Holy shit, baby, you feel so good.” Michael grunts, going slightly faster now.

“Michael, please, more,” he chokes out, face beet red and undoubtedly sweaty.

Michael nods frantically, picking up the pace even more.

Suddenly Luke's gasping. “There, Michael! Again, again, again!”

Michael groans. “Right there, baby?”

“Yes, yes, yes!”

Luke's already so close to the edge that with just two more thrusts directly into his prostate he's gone, mouth falling open in another sharp gasp as he paints his chest white.

Michael follows soon after, releasing into the condom with a grunt of Luke's name.

_ “Fuck.” _ Michael laughs breathlessly.

“Fuck.” Luke repeats, his voice worn out and tired. Michael's mum had to have heard them. The thought makes him glow in embarrassment.

He feels Michael pull out of him slowly, wincing at how it feels. Michael kisses his nose in apology, getting up to grab a towel from the bathroom. He cleans them both up, then he's lying down beside him, letting him curl up against his chest and tuck his face into his neck and all Luke can think and feel is  _ safe safe safe. _

“I love you, Mikey.”

“I love you more, baby.”

***

Luke is home alone, trying to tackle his physics homework when he hears the doorbell sound. With a sigh he gets up to see who it is.

Swinging the door open, he's met with - nobody.

He frowns, scanning the area for any sign of life, before rolling his eyes and chalking it down to it probably just being those annoying 12 year olds in the neighbourhood who still think ding dong ditch is cool. But then he's looking down and there it is - a book, right there on the welcome mat.

He picks it up, examining it carefully and briefly wondering if he's being punked and Ashton Kutcher is about to jump out of the bushes.

It's called  _ Stars in Your Eyes _ by Lynn Kurland _.  _ On the inside cover in very familiar handwriting, it says;

_ For my Luke, _

_ I went to the bookstore to find the perfect book for the perfect boy, but you of all people know I'm clueless when it comes to anything book related. So I just got this one, because the title reminded me of you and it says it's by a New York Times bestseller on the front so it's gotta be good, right? I hope so anyway, because you deserve the best. _

_ Yours, Mikey _

**Author's Note:**

> :') we all need a Michael in our lives


End file.
